Injured
by dreams-come-real
Summary: Just as the title says, Danny is injured by a predator and it is up to Jenny to make sure that both of them make it back to the present and out of the future. Alive. Read and find out if she succesds : Story better then summary.


**Injured:**

**This is just a quick one shot that I wrote. Please enjoy :) This is Jenny and Danny and they are stuck in a future anomaly right now that Connor has failed to lock :)**

* * *

The air was thick with smoke and the deafening sound of the predators chasing them made the adrenaline pump through Jenny's veins. Rubble lay askew in her and Danny's path and she struggled to keep up with his quick pace.

"Danny they'll catch up!" Jenny yelled as she knew that they were just wasting energy.

"Yell louder why don't you? The anomaly should be here somewhere. This is the way that we came before right?" Danny half whispered half shouted back at her. He made a quick jump into a small doorway and Jenny followed after him. As soon as she into the doorway Danny pulled her towards the wall and they stood there with their backs flat, listening patiently for the returning sound of danger.

They stood there in silence. Fear taking over their heart rate and their breathing. Their eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. Suddenly a shadow emerged from the doorway and leapt out at them. Danny stepped forward and blocked the wailing predator from getting Jenny. He took the long knife he had brought in the anomaly with them and stabbed the creature through its forehead and the knife protruded from the backside. It wailed and withered until it finally dropped down dead.

"Danny we need to get out of here now," Jenny said trying to keep her voice at the whisper but felt like she should scream, "Danny are you okay?" Jenny asked as she heard her partners heavy panting.

"One of them got me back there," he whimpered as he pulled back his leather jacket to reveal the oozing red liquid that was spread across his white t-shirt. It was spreading fast and she noticed how pale he looked.

"We need to get you out of here now!" Jenny gasped and they both froze when she realized how loud she spoke.

"Oh no Jenny," Danny sighed as Jenny pulled out the knife from the creatures head.

"Its ok, I'm a professional. I can handle this," Jenny said calmly as she positioned herself to face the doorway, "I'll distract them and then you make a run for it. This situation is perfectly under control," she tried to reassure him but Danny shook his head.

"I'm as good as dead,"

"No! Abby can fix you up and Connor hopefully hasn't locked the anomaly yet! Danny I don't think the world is ready for you to die yet,"

"So they sent me to die in the future. How lovely," Danny said and Jenny just tried to ignore him as she prepared to fight for their lives.

"Danny I'm in charge so listen to me. They are going to come through there, we are going to make as much noise as possible and make a run for it. Do you understand?" Jenny asked as she heard the scraping of metal against claws just outside.

"Fine," Danny said as he picked up a metal pipe and a garbage can lid. Jenny picked up a garbage can and aimed it so that it would hit the piled of nails and jars on the other side of the room.

"Ready, steady," Jenny murmured to herself as the noise grew and came nearer. She held her breath and gathered as much strength as she could. She wasn't made for this anymore, the pencil skirt she was wearing and the tight jacket didn't help her out. She had to ditch her expensive Christian Louboutin shoes that she had just bought herself last weekend in the mud and rubble of the hell hole.

As soon as the first predator stuck its head through the door she flung the trashcan with all her might. It hit the ground and rolled over to the nails which rolled noisily all over the floor. The predator spun around distracted as it pounced towards the sounds. Danny slammed the metal rod against the can's lid and the noise echoed throughout the room. The predators rushed in and the noise was too much for them to handle as they were looking for their prey.

"Danny now!" Jenny yelled as she and Danny made their way to the doorway and Danny through the lid to one side of the room but kept the metal pipe in his hand. They sprinted towards the anomaly as fast as they could with Danny doubled over holding his chest.

"Connor didn't close the anomaly? Are you sure?" Danny asked as he banged a few street poles and car doors with the metal rod.

"Do you think Connor would be able to close it?" Jenny asked as the anomaly was just in sight. She saw it rising beside a burnt out, rusty truck. _How similar the future is to our time _Jenny though as she came closer and closer to home. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Danny a few hundred feet behind her struggling to keep up with her and the red stain on his shirt was spreading. He needed a hospital now!

She stopped, ran back towards him, and grabbed his arm and dragged him to the anomaly. As soon as they were a few feet away from it a predator jumped in their pathway.

"Any good ideas in that head of your Danny?" Jenny asked as she eyes the approaching danger.

"I thought you had this under control,"

"Any input is appreciated at this moment," Jenny said frantically as the predator took a few steps in their direction.

"I might have one," Danny said as he help the pipe out directly in his large, heavily calloused hand, "Run straight,"

"What?"

"Just run straight!" Danny yelled as he ran with all the energy he had left in his body and Jenny held on to him tightly as they ran towards the creature.

Then all three of them had entered the anomaly.

"Kill it!" Jenny heard and was grateful for the familiar voice of Becker as his team fired several dozen bullets into the predator. Jenny sighed and suddenly her knees gave out and she was collapsed onto the ground with an unconscious Danny in her arms.

"Danny!" Jenny yelled in shock and surprise as she held the grown man's head gently in her small hands.

"Jenny what happened?" Connor asked as he and Abby came to her side.

"A-a predator attacked him…" Jenny said before shock finally overwhelmed her system and she blacked out.

* * *

**There you go :) Please review**


End file.
